Alliances
by superdevil22
Summary: In SOA they don't talk about Happy's family, so I created a story for him. A non-power ranger story.
1. Intro

**Alliances**

**Fan Fiction Crossover between Sons of Anarchy and Power Rangers**

Summary:

In SOA they don't talk about Happy's family, so I created a story for him. A non-power ranger story.

* * *

**Characters**

Hunter Myers; AGE 23; JOB Professional Motocross(Storm Chargers) and a Sensei at the Thunder Ninja Academy

Blake Myers; AGE 22; JOB Professional Motocross (Factory Blue)

Schuyler "Sky" Myers; AGE 20; JOB SPD Cadet

Amanda Jane "A.J." Myers; AGE 18; JOB SPD Cadet

Aly Myers; AGE 18; JOB Hellcat college cheerleader and SPD Cadet

Stephan Myers; Age 19; JOB (Graduated both high school and college very early) Detective and Military Pilot(in training)

Casey Myers; AGE 15; JOB Jungle Karma Pizza and in training to be a detective

Freddie Myers; AGE 13; JOB still in high school

Catrina Myers; AGE 12

Ailish Earhardt; AGE 31; JOB a professional dancer (Taylor's little sister)

Taylor Earhardt-Myers; Age 46; JOB Commander of the SGA

Eric Myers

David "Happy" Myers LaBratva; AGE 40; JOB Mechanic at the Teller-Morrow Garage (Eric's little brother)

* * *

Back Stories

After Eric Myers mother died when he was 7. His father got remarried, the new wife kept her last name, and they had a kid named David Myers LaBratva. Eric and David where very close, they both grew up in Washington D.C. Their father was a detective and a spy for the US government. Eric left the house when he was 18 not really keeping in contact, David was 11 at the time, and he got a job as a mechanic out in Silver Hills, California with his friend Wes Collins, they met in military school in Montana. They both didn't really get along with their dads and caused a lot of trouble.

When they were 21 Wes' dad gave them a job as Silver Guardians a new part of his company. The Silver Guardians are part of the police force in Silver Hills. They made great contribution to the Guardians because of their time spent in military school.

After Eric left David grew up alone. When he was watching the news he found out his brother became a Silver Guardian, David was proud of his brother knowing how much he wanted to protect people.

A couple months after Eric became a Silver Guardian he met 20 year old Taylor Earhardt a Lieutenant of the Air Force. After he turned 22 and Taylor was 21 they got married.

David was 15 when he went to his brother got married. He was really happy his brother was happy with his life and job. David hoped one day he would be like his brother. After David turned 18 he moved to Tacoma, Washington with his friend Herman. The local SOA spotted after David and Herman got into a fight with a rival MC and put the rivals into the hospital. A couple months later they became prospects and earned the nicknames Happy and Kozik. No one knew about Happy's family besides some of the Tacoma charter and of course Kozik who have been friends since they were 10 years old.

Eric and Taylor had their first kid when they were 24 and 23. They had 7 kids after that and Happy tried to make it to every one of their births because even though he wasn't that close with his brother any more (even though they talked to each other whenever they go the chance) the kids were still his nieces and nephews. The brother's relationship was still strong even though they went down different paths. The kids were close with their uncle even if he wasn't around a lot of the time, they knew he came to visit whenever he could.

Through the years aliens and humans started to live in peace, but that was only in popular cities because the aliens liked the ideas of being exposed to the popular cities because there was more culture and because the bases they worked on were there.

Through the years very few compared to the world stood out from the rest and gathered into teams to be 'Defenders of Earth'. Both Eric and Taylor were one of these people that was actually how they met and how Wes met his wife Jen.

When a team of 'Defenders of Earth', both Wes and Eric went on the mission. But Eric didn't make it, only the charter in Tacoma and Kozik knew about because when Happy got the news his brother was dead a man in a SGA dress uniform drop off a letter, when that happened everyone was in the lot of the garage and for the first time in a very long time showing an emotion.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gemma's POV

I leaned against the door frame of the office looking out at my boys scattered around the lot when Unser pulled in with his patrol car. He doesn't usually come around unless its' important so I went to go check it out.

"Unser, what can we do for you?" Clay asked, getting there before me with most my boys.

"Dropping off a package for one of your guys." Unser replied gesturing to the back of his patrol car where there was a big brown box was sitting.

"Who's it for?" Jax asked because well it is strange for the police to drop off a package

"Someone named David LaBratva" Unser said kind of unsure of himself

"Who is that?" Tig asked because none of us knew who that was, I looked at Clay thinking he knew but he just shrugged.

"Who is what?" Kozik asked walking up to us

"Some guy named David LaBratva" Jax answered

"Why are asking about him?" Kozik asked looking skeptical

"Unser has a package for him. Why you know him, Kozik?" Clay replied

"Yeah" He said

"Well who is it?" Piney asked getting impatient

"Happy" Kozik said like it was the most obvious thing

"Seriously?" Jax said

"Yeah" Kozik said again a little annoyed

"Wait, why are dropping this package off and not the delivery people?" Tig asked

"Some military guys came in with this says this package needs to get to David LaBratva immediately. " Unser said

"Why is the military dropping off a package for Happy?" Jax asked still trying to figure this shit out.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**"Why is the military dropping off a package for Happy?" Jax asked still trying to figure this shit out.**

Still Gemma's POV

We all looked at Kozik because he seemed to know a lot more about Happy then the rest of us. It was surprising because we didn't even know they were close. I mean they would have to be close for Kozik to know Happy's real name.

"I don't know" Kozik said looking at the package in the back of the car "You may want to ask Happy."

"What I want to know is who is sending this package." Tig said starting to get annoyed

"I may know, but you're going to want to ask Happy" Kozik said turning around, maybe to find Happy.

"Did they say who it was from?" Chibs asked

"No, they just said it was important" Unser said

Suddenly we heard footsteps running towards us, we turned and say Happy and Kozik running towards us

"Heard you got a package for me" Happy said

"Yeah, the military dropped it off" Unser said moving to get the box out of the car

"Why is the military sending you a package?" Clay said while Unser took out the box

"I'm not sure I'll have to see, but I may know who" Happy said looking at the package

"Well apparently it's important" Tig said

"Yeah it is" Happy said taking the box from Unser and heading towards the clubhouse

We all followed (when I say we I mean Clay, Gemma, Jax and Tig if you all were wondering).

When we got in the clubhouse Happy set the box next to a table and sat down and opened the box.

"What's in the box?" Chibs asked heading over to Happy with Juice and Opie.

"I don't know" Happy said opening the box

"Who's it from?" Juice asked

Happy just looked in the box, we all sat in the chair around the table. I looked inside and say a letter.

"I think it's from my sister-in-law" Happy said picking up the letter and opening it

"You have a sister-in-law?" Jax asked

"Yeah" Happy said

"Which sister-in-law?" Kozik asked (he is standing next to Happy)

"Taylor" Happy said putting the letter back in the envelope

"Really, since when do you two talk?" Kozik asked peering into the box

"Since he died" Happy said peering into the box as well and reached into the box pulling out a big yellow envelope. Also, leaving us all to wonder who exactly his he, but Kozik sure seemed to know.

Then, he sat down opening the envelope pulling out a stack of what looked like pictures. We expected him to say something, but he just sat there looking at the picture in front of him. We all noticed that his expressionless face changed into a look of sadness. Kozik looked over his shoulder and his expression changed into an expression that matched Happy's. Happy sat the picture on the table and started looked at the next picture.

I leaned over to see the picture on the table and say that was of a boy that looked 18 and a little boy around the age of 11. The little boy looked strangely like a younger version of Happy. They looked like brothers and they both were smiling

The next picture was a wedding photo it was of seven people. A man that looked about 21 years old with blonde hair and next to him stood the older boy from the last picture but he now looked about 21 or 22, he looked like the groom. Off to the side of the blonde haired man was two boy about 15 they looked like young versions of Happy and Kozik. Next to the Groom was a beautiful blonde haired women that was the bride, and next to the bride was a beautiful women with brown and blonde hair that may have been the bride's sister. Next to her stood a women with brown hair she was beautiful women she looked 21.

The next picture was of two boys in suits, at what looked like a ball. When I looked closer it looked like 14 year old versions of Happy and Kozik.

The picture after that was of a blonde haired boy that was about 5 standing next to a 22 year old version of Happy. They were sitting on what looked like Happy's bike.

The next picture was of Happy and a young girl in a cheerleader's inform that says Hellcats. Happy's arm was wrapped around her shoulders and her arm around his waist.

"Who are these people?" Tig asked looking at a picture

"Which picture?" Happy asked looking up

Tig turned around the picture, it was the wedding picture.

"Well from left to right there is Kozik, me, Wes, Eric, Taylor, Ailish, and Jen." Happy said

"Wait, Kozik?" Tig asked

"Yeah" Happy said starting to put the pictures back in the envelope

"How long have you two known each other?" Clay asked

Asking the question that was now on everyone's mind.

"Um, we met when we were 10. So, a long time" Kozik said


End file.
